Lenyapkan Mimpi from Merantau Warrior
by Shireishou
Summary: Shirei berusaha mengungkapkan bagaimana Luc memandang sosok ratger dengan sudut pandang orang lain OC buatan Shirei yg jatuh cinta pada Luc . Hanya 648 words 200 words untuk epilog dan prolog


**LENYAPKAN MIMPI**

**Base : **Merantau Movie (SPOILER ALERT)  
**POV (Point Of View): **OC  
**Central Character :** Luc (Laurent "Lohan" Buson), Ratger (Mads Koudal)  
**Time Line :** Merantau Movie  
**Challenge :** POV 2 dan OC Fanfiction dr Infantrum  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _tinyurl[DOT]com/enyah_

**Prolog **

Gadis berambut hitam berombak sepanjang punggung itu menatap koran yang digenggamnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangan kurusnya gemetar seiring pandangan mata hitamnya yang menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang tertera di sana.

_"Dua gembong penjualan wanita ditemukan tewas bersama seorang pemuda pribumi di gudang container kota Bekasi."_

Lamat-lamat ia memandangi satu dari tiga foto yang terpampang disana. Foto sesosok pria tampan berambut lurus pendek berkaca mata tanpa ekspresi menghiasi halaman berita. Dibelainya foto itu perlahan. Pikirannya mengembara jauh ke masa tatkala ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah di Eropa Timur. Jauh sebelum ia kembali ke kampung halamannya Indonesia. Masa di mana ia masih berada di kampus yang sama dengan cinta pertamanya…. Air matanya menetes.

**Story**

Sudah lama kau tak memberi kabar apa-apa. Seolah kau menghilang ditelan bumi. Dalam foto itu, ketampananmu tak berubah dari saat kau masih kuliah dulu. Rambut coklatmu yang selalu tertata rapih dengan kaca mata tanpa bingkai yang menghiasi kedua mata hijaumu. Ya… dua belas tahun yang lalu, kau selalu berhasil memikat hati banyak wanita meski tak ada satupun dari mereka yang singgah di hatimu.

Keseharianmu yang selalu saja menyendiri. Di balik kaca mata yang kau kenakan, sebenarnya tersirat rasa kesepian yang teramat. Namun kau tetap diam. Menanggung semua beban itu sendirian. Ah… mungkin hanya dia yang bisa membuka hatimu. Ratger.... Kau selalu bisa tersenyum jika ada di sisinya.

Kau yang biasa hanya mematut buku dengan khusuk, bisa tertawa lepas jika Ratger bersenda gurau denganmu.  
Kau yang biasa hanya menyendiri di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi, bisa keluar dari perpustakaan dan menghirup udara segar bersamanya entah di mana.

Ratger bukan orang baik-baik. Harusnya kaupun tahu itu. Dia terlibat di dunia kelam. Kerap melakukan penindasan terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi kau tetap mengekor setia. Kau selalu menenangkan dirinya jika sudah bertindak kelewatan. Kau yang selalu meminta maaf secara diam-diam pada korban-korban penindasan itu. Hatimu selembut salju. Mungkin tak seorangpun tahu.

Kau yang selalu diam jika tak disapa lebih dahulu, namun senyum itu tak urung kau berikan dalam setiap sapa yang kau terima. Pernah kau bantu seorang wanita menyeberang jalan di depan kampus. Sederhana memang. Tapi itu menunjukkan betapa sesungguhnya kau begitu perhatian.

Kau selalu menolak setiap ajakan yang datang kecuali dari dirinya. Ya… hanya Ratger. Hanya padanya kau selalu tunduk. Setiap kata darinya buatmu adalah mutlak. Tak pernah kau menolaknya barang sekali.

Di sisi Ratger selalu ada Luc. Semua orang tau itu. Kau merupakan pengawal setianya. Mengikutinya dalam setiap langkah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat kau begitu lekat padanya. Ikatan macam apa yang menghubungkan kau dan dia begitu kuat.

Kau bahkan pernah tampak berdua dengan wajah penuh tawa. Wajah yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ia pun hanya tertawa lepas di hadapanmu. Kau selalu berkata sedang ada keperluan dengan Ratger setiap ada ajakan datang. Hanya dia… hanya Ratger seorang.

Pernah Ratger terjatuh saat latihan berkuda. Kuda yang ditungganginya mengamuk hebat. Mungkin karena ia terlalu keras mencambuknya. Kau langsung berlari cepat ke arahnya, melindunginya dari tendangan kuda yang berontak kuat. Kau terpental. Tendangan itu menghantam punggungmu sebelum kau sempat menghindar menjauh dari amukannya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir di sudut bibirmu.

Ratger tampak sangat terkejut. Guru-guru datang dan membantumu berdiri. Kuda itupun mereka seret pergi. Kala kau pandang dirinya tidak apa-apa, kau justru tersenyum bahagia. Tak ada rasa sakit yang kau rasa. Yang tersisa hanya rasa lega karena melihat dirinya baik-baik saja.

"_Are you ok?"_ Justru kata itu yang kau lontarkan padanya

"_Are you out of your mind?! Look at yourself! You're the one who is bleeding!"_ Ratger mengguncang-guncang bahumu berulang kali.

"_I'm fine. Really."_ Kau seka darahmu tak acuh_. "I'm glad you are fine."_ Kau sunggingkan senyum itu sekali lagi.

"_I swear I'll kill that horse!"_ Ratger bangkit dengan marah namun kau menahannya dengan pandangan penuh bujukan.

"_Please Ratger, don't be so harsh. It's not his fault."_ Kau kibaskan debu yang menempel pada celana panjang dan juga kemejamu.

"_Hell yeah… but he makes you bleeding!"_ Ia masih berteriak histeris. Kau justru mengamit tangannya pergi.

"_Come on, forget that and let's continue practicing."_ Wajahmu tertunduk. Tampak jelas semburat merah tersirat di kedua pipi putihmu. Ya… kau tersipu bahagia. Ratger ternyata begitu perhatian padamu dan kau begitu gembira karenanya. Senyum manis itu kembali menghias bibir tipismu.

Kau mendedikasikan dirimu, jiwamu HANYA untuknya. Ya… tubuhmu… juga mungkin hatimu. Kau yang berlatih keras dalam _Thai Boxing _hanya untuk melindunginya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Jadi… apabila kau mengembuskan nafas terakhirmu, itu pasti juga untuknya. Hey… apa sekarang kau bahagia? Apa kau sudah puas dengan akhir yang seperti ini? Tapi kau tetap membisu. Karena hanya Tuhan dan dirimu yang tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini.

**EPILOG**

Gadis itu menutup koran yang dibacanya perlahan. Tubuhnya bergerak mengambil gunting kecil dari dalam laci lemari. Dibawanya gunting itu dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menggunting. Dibawanya hati-hati guntingan Koran itu sebelum akhirnya diselipkannya dalam sebuah buku. _"Graduation Book"_ yang selalu disimpannya dengan rapih. Ditutupnya buku itu seiring ditutupnya kisah cinta kenangannya di masa lalu.

**041209**

Semprul… dipaksa2 Hassei ngebuat nih fanfic. Mana POV 2 untuk challenge nya Teacupz di Infantrum forum. Susah gilak. Fanfic terabal yang pernah Shirei buat. Sumpe deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Tapi.. ini makin memperjelas hubungan antara Luc dan ratger ga? Wakakaka

Makasih juga wat jusrect yang mengijinkan fanfic ini jadi challenge OC fiction nya. ^^

Kalau ada _Typo_ bilang yah. Udah baca 4 kali tp Shirei suka khilaf. Sukur2 ad yg mau benerin bhs Inggrisnya. Tadinya mau pake bahasa Perancis secara Lohan orang Perancis. Tp aku baru inget kan Koudal orang Denmark. Bisa berabe kaau pake bahasa masing-masing. Lupa kalau di Merantau mereka pake Inggris (Digetok)

Reviewnya ditunggu ^^


End file.
